God Forsaken Bedsheets
by Wednesday Ghost
Summary: TWINCEST, blurb. Gred and Forge sleep in sunday morning. The threat of a disturbing discovery on Molly's part is ominous. The bedsheets feel it is their higher calling to keep the twins together.


**God Forsaken Bedsheets**

  
Author: Ganni  
Pairing: Fred/George twincest  
Rating: R

skitzo_toast@yahoo.com  


Comments: Hello all.... This is just a little 'blurb', a snippet I wrote in my xanga. I average at least four a week in that thing... *sweat* I obviously need a hobby. Comments and Crit are appreciated! And no flames, you little homophobic fuckers!

"Do you want a bite?" Fred leaned in close to George, offering up a large, gooey-looking half-melted and half-eaten chocolate bar. He had smudges of the dark stuff across his pink lips.

The two were sleeping in that lazy Sunday morning, their sparsely clothed bodies all tangled and entwined together in Fred's bed, mid-morning light trickling down through the window-blinds and warming tanned skin, a lingering reminder of how hot that summer was. The hottest yet, in fact. The twins snuggled closer, enjoying the closeness, the wrinkled-sheets, the bits of chocolate that had fallen between them and melted sticky on each other's skin.

"Mmm, nah. I'm tired of chocolate." George sighed, and wiggled about for a position that allowed him to stretch out atop the length of his look-alike's body. The top sheet twisted itself around his left leg and he burried his face into the crook of Fred's shoulder and neck, parting his lips and exhaling. Fred squirmed, his twin's hot breath coupled with the mugginess of the summer day sending deep stirring sensations into the pit of his stomach and the curve of his hips and groin.

"Whatchu want, then?" Fred asked. George, with his face still pressed stickily at the nape of the other boy's neck, made a slurping noise. "Besides that." Fred added with a grin.

George groaned. "C'mon Gred. I'm tired of lying here. It's hot and I'm horny. All that bloody chocolate." He pulled up to look his twin in the eyes. "You did that on purpose, didn't you! Sneaky bastard. I love it." The slurping noises resumed as pink lips traveled from neck to shoulder to chest. 

Fred 'mmed' and leaned into the sloppy kisses, threading his fingers through Geroge's hair and pulling that mouth closer, if possible, to his nipple, which now tensed as teeth nipped delicate, dusky skin. "Fine, Forge. You win. But we gotta be quick, Mum's due to come yelling any moment about how long we've slept and how much of the day we've wasted staying... ah... in bed.." His voice trailed off and his fingers curled and tightened into fists in that red hair oh so much like his own. His twin was so, so good. And that meant he was too. The thought made him smile.

"I can't get your legs up, Fred." George moaned in his frustration. His dick was standing striaght up and his face was hot. He wanted it NOW. But those damned sheets... one was wrapped and twisted tightly around Fred's legs, the result of too much flopping and wiggling around during early-morning waking-hour smooches and the licking of melted chocolate off of tanned chests.

"Here." Fred reached around his sweaty, sticky twin and tugged at the sheets, then, with a little slack, yanked them up over his head, which only further resulted in BOTH of them becoming more entangled together than they already were.

"Damn you." George's voice was meant to sound irritated, but his large, goofy smile gave him away. He fell forward onto his twin, both so tightly ensnared in fabric that they couldn't move their legs. But, as Fred soon discovered, they -could- move their hips.

"Ah." George closed his eyes and rested his hot cheek against his twin's smooth, flat chest, breathing heavily as Fred grated their hips together. Two long, hard lengths rubbed and built friction with each slow, drawn out thrust.

From faraway down the stairs, from the belly of the burrow, Molly's voice could be heard screaming at the twins to come down to breakfast. The portrait on the far wall had been empty, but as soon as Mrs. Weasley's scream reached the cracked frame, a wizened old wizard with bright red hair appeared. "You heard her, boy! Go on!" He peered blearily around the room. "Where the devil are- oh! Oh, oh, repulsive! Why I even bother... absolutely disgraceful..." The wizard mumbled after catching sight of the boys and what they were doing, scuffling away out of the frame.

"W-we should go.... before Mum comes up..." George's voice was barely a whisper. The crude slapping noises from their chests and the whushing noises form the tangled sheets filled the silence, concelaing the ragged breathing on the two teens.

"Yeah... 's'good idea... mm just a little bit, a little bit longer aye?" Fred muttered, his eyes squeezed shut.

It only took another minute or two of vigorous rubbing and hip-grinding and biting and licking for the redheaded boys to orgasm. They clutched at each other, slicking bare bellies and sticking together. They were silent, lips parted in blind feeling, having long since trained themselves to utter nothing, living in a home where the walls had ears, and the people had faces constantly in everyone else's business.

They lay there for a moment, watching each other, breathing, and fidgeting as the sticky slime between their bodies dried and became itchy.

"Let's go on. Much longer and Mum'll send ickle Ronnie and 'Arry for us." Fred sighed.

"That'd be a nice surprise for 'em both, aye?" George grinned. "Of course, it might help them to realize-"

"That all along they've been meant for each other?" Fred finished with a snicker.

"'A course. And then they'll maybe try it out 'emselves aye?" George added.

"A'er they finish puking over this sight." Fred concluded, and both boys' smiles faded a little. They didn't like to be reminded or think about how wrong and sick what they'd been doing since age twelve was. But it came up. And they ignored it best they could.

"So's anyway, get up." Fred's smile was back, and he pushed his hips up, so that George rose into the air a inch or two.

"I'm goin', just hol' on." The younger twin grumped, and pushed up with his elbows, moving to slide off his brother and stand. He shifted, then frowned as he tried to shake the sheets off of his legs and realized that they were very tightly caught. "I can't move. The sheets all twisted up."

"Eh?" Fred peered around the hairless tan chest of his look-alike, and reached down to tug on the linen. It wouldn't move, and when he tried to pull his own legs and feet free, the resistance kept them secured, and no amount of shifting seemed to be of any help.

The twins struggled together for a minute, but to no avail. The sheets remained stubbornly entangled around them both.

Fred looked at George, exasperated, and George looked back, frustrated. They stared at each other for a moment, then broke out in goofy smiles.

"Well, Forge, it appears as though we're destined to be together." Fred batted his eyelashes.

"I dunno, Gred, don't you think it's more like 'doomed' to be together." George swatted at the other boy.

With no warning whatsoever, the door to the twins' room burst open.

God forsaken bedsheets.


End file.
